Das unfreiwillige Bad der Frau Ladiel und seine Folgen
by Pegaeselchen
Summary: Fräulein Ladiel landet im Beerensaftfass, Klein-Arwen ist deshalb sehr traurig, die Zwillinge haben Angst vor den Folgen (schließlich waren sie der Grund, warum Fräulein Ladiel im Beerensaft gelandet ist) und Elrond ist sehr erbost darüber.


_Ein kleiner Oneshot, der schon einige Zeit auf meinem Rechner sein Dasein fristet :) Entstanden ist er aus einer Reizwortgeschichte. Ich denke, ich habe es ganz gut hinbekommen._

_Die Zwillinge sind im Übrigen nicht deshalb frech, weil sie Zwillinge sind, sondern weil sie große Brüder sind xD Ich selber habe zwar keine großen Brüder, aber mein Vater hatte einen und war selber noch großer Bruder. Wie ich aus Erzählungen weiß, musste mein Onkel des öfteren unter seinen älteren Brüdern leiden :P_

_Aber nun Schluss mit dem Geschwafel und los mit der Kurzgeschichte._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)_

„Adar?", schüchtern lugte das kleine Elbenmädchen durch den Türschlitz in die große Bibliothek, wo sie ihren Vater vermutete. Ein Schniefen hallte durch den Raum. Es war unverkennbar, dass die Kleine einem Heulanfall nahe war. Die großen braunen Kinderaugen schimmerten bereits verdächtig.

„Adaaar!", rief sie nun weinerlich. Irgendwo zwischen den Regalen hörte man, wie ein Buch zugeklappt und an seinen Platz zurück gestellt wurde. Dann erschien die erhabene Gestalt Lord Elronds.

„Was ist los, Abendsternchen?", fragte er seinen jüngsten Spross mit ruhiger Stimme. Arwen schluchzte erneut auf, rannte los und klammerte sich an die Gewandfalten ihres Vaters. Große Krokodilstränen kullerten ihre Wangen hinab. Elrond seufzte lautlos auf. Er vermutete, wie schon so oft, die Zwillinge als Grund und hob Arwen auf seinen Arm. Jetzt hieß es erst mal abwarten, bis sich sein temperamentvolles Töchterchen wieder beruhigt hatte und er den Sinn ihres derzeit unverständlichen Geschluchzes verstehen konnte.

Eine viertel Stunde und ein an der Schulter durchweichtes Gewand später fragte Elrond das Häufchen Elend in seinen Armen: „So, Arwen. Jetzt erzähl mir noch einmal, was vorgefallen ist. Und zwar ohne Schluchzen oder Weinen und der Reihe nach. Ich weiß, dass du das kannst." Er setzte sich in einen der Bibliothekssessel, das Kind auf seinen Schoß.

„Erst habe ich mit Fräulein Ladiel im Garten gespielt. Wir haben mit Amariel Beeren gepflückt.", begann Arwen zu erzählen.

Elrond zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Das würde zumindest die roten Flecken auf ihren Händen und im Gesicht erklären (offensichtlich war ein Teil der Beeren sofort und ohne den Umweg über die Küche weiterverarbeitet worden). Dass seine Tochter bisweilen den Bediensteten half, war auch keine Ungewöhnlichkeit. Er wartete gespannt auf die weitere Entwicklung der Geschichte.

„Dann waren wir bei den Saftpressen. Ich und Fräulein Ladiel durften auch mit Beeren in die Fässer schütten. Danach haben wir zugeschaut, wie aus den Beeren Saft wird. Und dann kamen plötzlich die Zwillinge." Elrond ahnte, in welche Richtung die Geschichte gehen würde. Bei Eru, es wurde langsam Zeit, dass die Jungs ihre Energie für sinnvolle Dinge verwendeten, anstatt ständig ihre Schwester zu ärgern. Elrond konzentrierte sich wieder auf Arwen, die bereits weiter erzählte: „Aber das war eigentlich nicht so schlimm, denn am Anfang waren sie noch sehr anständig."

Der Hochelb musste schmunzeln, als er bemerkte, wie seine Tochter dabei versuchte, seinen strengen Blick zu immitieren.

„Aber dann hat Elladan angefangen, garstig zu werden. Er hat mir Fräulein Ladiel weggenommen und er und Elrohir haben sie sich immer abwechselnd zugeworfen und sie mir nicht mehr zurück gegeben. Amariel hat schon ganz böse geschaut und ihnen gesagt, dass sie sie mir wieder zurückgeben sollen. Aber dann ... dann ..."

Arwen holte tief Luft und versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen tapfer runter zu schlucken. Ihr Vater nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Dann ist Fräulein Ladiel in das Fass mit dem frischen Saft gefallen, und jetzt sieht sie so aus." Das Elbenmädchen zog ihre Puppe aus der Rocktasche und zeigte sie ihrem Vater. Dieser untersuchte die Puppe auf väterliche fachmännische Art. Der ehemals hautfarbene Stoff hatte einen ungesunden blau- violetten Farbton angenommen, ebenso das eigentlich blonde Wollhaar. Das ursprünglich weiße Kleid der Puppe konnte nun gut als rosa durchgehen. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass sich Beerensaft in Stoffen sehr hartnäckig halten konnte. Nun war guter Rat teuer, denn Arwen begann wieder leise vor sich hin zu weinen. Immerhin war diese Puppe ein Geschenk ihrer Großmutter gewesen und wurde von dem Kind abgöttisch geliebt.

Elrond überlegte, was zu tun sei. Er könnte seine Gemahlin fragen, jedoch würde sie ihn damit noch im nächsten Zeitalter aufziehen. Nun, mit Waschen wäre der Puppe wohl schon stark geholfen. Also machte sich der Herr von Bruchtal, die Tochter auf dem Arm und Fräulein Ladiel in der Hand, auf den Weg zu den Waschhäusern.

„Amlaith.", hielt Elrond eine an ihm vorbeihastende Wäscherin zurück.

„Herr Elrond. Verzeiht, beinahe hätte ich Euch übersehen. Wie kann ich Euch helfen?", murmelte die Elbin und knickste kurz.

„Fräulein Ladiel ist ins Beerenfass gefallen.", antwortete Arwen ihr und Elrond zeigte Amlaith die Puppe.

„So? Na, dann sollte sie aber schleunigst ein Bad nehmen. Wollt Ihr mir helfen, Fräulein Arwen?", fragte die Wäscherin das Elbenmädchen. Diese nickte begeistert und folgte der Elbin in einen der Waschräume, nachdem ihr Vater sie abgesetzt hatte.

Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf, als er an den neuesten Streich der beiden Brüder dachte und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihnen. Um eine ordentliche Standpauke würden sie nicht herumkommen.

Nach einer halben Stunde war Elronds Unmut über seine Söhne weiter gestiegen. Er hatte die starke Vermutung, dass sie sich irgendwo in den weitläufigen Gärten Bruchtals versteckt hatten. Kurz hatte er sie gesehen, bevor sie hinter eine hohe Hecke gelaufen waren. Seither waren die Brüder wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Als ob sie so ihrer Strafe entgehen konnten, denn diese war ihnen mittlerweile so sicher wie die Tatsache, dass Elben spitze Ohren hatten.

„Elladan, Elrohir! Wenn ihr nicht sofort auftaucht, dann setzt es ein Donnerwetter, wie noch nie!", rief der Herr von Bruchtal erbost, als er in den Teil der Gärten gelangte, der an die Stallungen grenzte. Er vernahm das Scheppern eines umfallenden Eimers, dann hektisches Fußscharren und Geflüster.

„Kommt heraus. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ihr euch hier versteckt."

Nichts rührte sich, die Gärten lagen wieder so still da, wie zuvor. Elrond betrat den Stall durch eine kleine Hintertür. Pferde waren keine zu sehen, da sie entweder auf einer der Koppeln oder mit ihren Herren unterwegs waren. Es herrschte völlige Stille, von dem Vogelgezwitscher draußen mal abgesehen. Dann ein Rascheln im Stroh, es hätte auch von einer Maus stammen können. Elrond näherte sich einer Box ganz am Ende und lugte hinein. Da saßen sie, seine beiden Unruhestifter und kauerten sich angespannt unter die Heuraufe.

„Mitkommen. Sofort.", befahl er ihnen. Die Zwillinge zuckten ertappt zusammen, als sie ihren wütenden Vater erblickten. Ohne Widerworte und mit hängenden Köpfen trabten sie hinter Elrond her, bis in sein Arbeitszimmer. Elrond setzte sich hinter sein Schreibpult und betrachtete seine Sprösslinge mit ernster Miene. Das schlechte Gewissen stand ihnen fast ins Gesicht geschrieben. Immerhin etwas. Minutenlang sagte er nichts, beobachtete nur, wie seine Söhne unter seinem strengen Blick immer kleiner wurden. Irgendwann hielt Elladan die drückende Stille nicht mehr aus und er murmelte: „Es tut uns doch leid, wir wollten doch gar nicht ..."

„Schweig, Elladan. Wenn es nach euch ginge, wolltet ihr nie etwas absichtlich machen. Weder die Brandlöcher in den guten Tischdecken, noch das Ungeziefer in Arwens Bett. Oder die Mehlbombe an der Zielscheibe, der Frosch in Glorfindels Stiefel, die vergorenen Trauben, die ihr an die Hühner verfüttert habt, die zerbrochenen Schreibfedern eurer Mutter, meine verschmierten Notizen, Arwens abgeschnittene Haare, mit Blasrohren verschossene Holunderbeeren und bodenlose Köcher. Ich könnte die Liste stundenlang fortführen."

Falls es möglich war, so waren die Zwillinge noch weiter in sich zusammen gesunken. Elrond seufzte: „Und nun versteckt ihr euch auch noch, wenn ich euch rufe. Ihr enttäuscht mich mit solch einem feigen Verhalten."

„Aber wir hatten doch nur Angst vor dem, was uns erwartet, weil diese dumme Puppe ins Fass gefallen ist.", platzte Elrohir heraus.

„Nein, Sohn. Versuche nicht euer Verhalten zu rechtfertigen. Dieses Verhalten kennt keine Entschuldigung. Wisst ihr, es gibt verschiedene Arten von Angst. Angst ist wichtig, es kann im Ernstfall euer Leben retten. Aber auf der anderen Seite gibt es auch die feige Angst. Diese Art ist es, die einen daran hindert, etwas Richtiges zu tun. Das Richtige zu tun. Zum Beispiel zu den Fehlern, die man gemacht hat, zu stehen. Das ist tapfer und weise. Denn nur wer seine Fehler erkennt und zu ihnen steht, kann daraus für die Zukunft lernen. Und beim nächsten Mal, wenn er wieder vor solch einer Entscheidung steht, kann er sich für das Richtige entscheiden."

„Was ist, wenn man aber Angst vor den Folgen hat? Kann man nicht gleichzeitig zu seinen Fehlern stehen und trotzdem Angst haben?", warf Elladan ein.

„Sicher kann man das. Aber dann macht es einen Unterschied, ob man sich der Angst stellt und tapfer die Folgen in Kauf nimmt, oder ob man feige davon läuft und sich vor den Folgen drücken will. Damit macht man es am Ende noch schlimmer."

Wieder herrschte eine Weile Stille und Elrond beobachtete zufrieden, wie es in den Köpfen seiner Söhne arbeitete.

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe und werde mich in Zukunft daran halten.", meinte Elrohir plötzlich mit stolz geschwellter Brust.

„Ich auch.", hängte Elladan hinten dran. Elrond lächelte leicht bei diesen Zugeständnissen. Er war gespannt, wie lange sich die Zwillinge an ihren neuen Vorsatz halten würden, aber fürs Erste war er zufrieden.

„Prima, Einsicht ist der erste Weg zur Besserung, merkt euch das. Ihr werdet euch bei eurer Schwester entschuldigen, das steht außer Frage. Des Weiteren werdet ihr euch die nächsten Wochen intensiv dem Studium der Kampfkunst und der Geschichte widmen. Ich persönlich werde euch vormittags bei der Theorie und nachmittags bei der Praxis unterstützen. Und nun, ab Marsch in die Küche, Geschirr schrubben.", mahnte er die beiden und diese nickten schicksalsergeben und schlichen aus dem Arbeitszimmer. Die Ankündigung, dass er selbst ihren Unterricht beaufsichtigen würde, hatte ihrer Laune einen mächtigen Dämpfer verpasst.

Anscheinend wartete Arwen vor der Tür, denn er vernahm dumpf, wie sich die Jungs zerknirscht bei ihrer Schwester entschuldigten. Kurz darauf klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür.

„Tritt ein, Arwen.", rief er seine Tochter herein.

„Wie geht es Fräulein Ladiel, Abendsternchen?", erkundigte sich Elrond.

„Sie ist fast sauber, aber noch total nass. Aber Amlaith sagt, sie wird wohl für immer etwas rosa bleiben und das Kleid auch."

„Da lässt sich wohl nichts machen, außer du fragst deine Mutter, ob sie dir hilft ein neues Kleid für Fräulein Ladiel zu nähen."

„Ja. Aber Adar? Rosa ist auch nicht schlimm.", antwortete Arwen sachlich. Nun musste Elrond schmunzeln und er war froh, dass das Drama um Fräulein Ladiels Badeunfall augenscheinlich vergessen war und seine Tochter wieder fröhlich lachte.


End file.
